


The Devil's True Colour

by day_dream_girl



Category: 24
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Friendship, POV Female Character, Season/Series 06-07 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_dream_girl/pseuds/day_dream_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The devil is the colour of your husband's eyes staring back at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's True Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of 24 and The Fox Network. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

The devil is the colour of your husband's eyes staring back at you.

The father of your child.

The man you married stands just a few feet away and yet you may as well be on opposite sides of the earth.

You wish you were.

It is an old cliché and one you've known well. But one you've always known is infinitely untrue.

Because you know the truth.

You know the devil didn't wear red. No; the devil's favourite colour is green.

"Chloe."

His voice is tentative and pleading, with just a hint of disbelief and resentment. "I did this for us."

You stumble backwards a few steps until you collide with a strong arm that immediately steadies you. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't have to. He's your friend, your best friend, and even though he is trying to remain indifferent and objective, with just a glance you can see the latent anger in the thin press of his lips.

"They promised me nobody would get hurt. Darling…"

Your stomach churns, twisting sickeningly. For a genius, you are amazed at how stupid you've been. How is it possible to have fallen for a man twice who is so obviously completely wrong for you?

The devil wears green and taints everyone he corrupts with it. Fitting then that the root of all evil, the most common reason for crime and corruption, should be green as well.

Money.

Oh yes, Morris had given his word never to betray you again, and you can see, even now, he doesn't think he's done that.

He's done so much worse.

He's sold his soul, sold a secret, for the devil's plaything.

Chloe O'Brian stares into her husband's eyes and sees the devil stare right back at her.

Finis


End file.
